Frappuccino
History Frappuccino is a portmanteau of frappe and cappuccino, an espresso coffee with frothed milk. It is unclear whether frappe is taken from frappé, a Greek iced coffee, or from the Boston area term for a thick milkshake frappe (pronounced "frap"), both of which come from the French word frappé.1 The original Frappuccino beverage was developed, named, trademarked and sold by George Howell's Eastern Massachusetts coffee shop chain, The Coffee Connection. When Starbucks purchased The Coffee Connection in 1994, they also gained the rights to use, make, market, and sell the Frappuccino beverage, and soon after began to sell the beverage chain wide. Varieties of Frappuccinos Blended Coffee *Coffee (as a flavor) - Basic version of the blended ingredients with no added flavorings. *Espresso - Coffee Frappuccino with one added shot of Espresso, which provides a stronger coffee taste (the amount of Frappuccino base is lessened to make room for the shot) as well as more caffeine. Served with or without whipped cream. *Caramel - Blended coffee base, whole milk, caramel syrup, and ice. With Whipped Cream + Caramel Drizzle. Extra Coffee Caramel - More Blended coffee base, whole milk, caramel syrup, and ice. With Whipped Cream + Caramel Drizzle. *Flavor Frappuccino - Blended coffee base, whole milk, any syrup, and ice. Without any toppings. Sugar-free must be requested, as normal syrup is used by standard. *Mocha - Blended coffee base, whole milk, mocha sauce, blended with ice. With Whipped Cream. *White Chocolate Mocha - Blended coffee base, whole milk, white chocolate syrup, and ice. With Whipped Cream. *Java Chip - Coffee base, whole milk, cookie/chocolate chips and mocha sauce blended with ice. With Whipped Cream + Mocha Drizzle. *Café Vanilla - Blended coffee base, whole milk, vanilla bean powder, and ice. With Whipped Cream. *Hazelnut - Blended coffee, toffee nut syrup, whole milk, whipped cream, and hazelnut drizzle. Blended Crème *Vanilla Bean - Crème base and whole milk with vanilla bean powder added, blended with ice. Topped with whipped cream. *Double Chocolaty Chip - Crème base and whole milk with mocha sauce and java chips. Topped with mocha drizzle and whipped cream and occasionally chocolate powder upon request. *Strawberries & Crème - Crème base and whole milk, classic syrup, strawberry puree, and blended with ice. *Chai - Crème base, whole milk, and chai tea concentrate with cinnamon sprinkled on top. *Green Tea - Crème base, whole milk, classic syrup, sweetened matcha green tea powder blended with ice. (Note: Melon syrup was the previous standard, but this syrup is discontinued.) *Syrup Crème - Crème base and whole milk with any kind of available syrup. Typically served with whipped cream unless otherwise specified. Seasonal Blends *Peppermint Mocha Blended Coffee/Peppermint Double Chocolate Chip Blended Crème - This was originally introduced in the coffee flavor only at Christmas and was no longer available by Valentine's Day. Peppermint flavor is added to the *Mocha/DCC drinks. After positive customer feedback, Starbucks replaced the Crème de Menthe syrup with the Peppermint flavor so it would be available year round to anyone who requested it. *Toffee Nut Blended Coffee/Toffee Nut Blended Crème - Starbucks introduced this flavor for a fall promotion with rave reviews by many customers. It consisted of adding toffee nut syrup to the coffee mix or creme mix, with whipped cream and toffee nut sprinkles on top. It was brought back the following fall, and the flavor was added to the permanent core offerings. *Pumpkin Spice Blended Coffee/Pumpkin Spice Blended Crème - This drink was introduced in the fall of 2005. This drink consisted of a pumpkin spice syrup (pumpkin, cinnamon, and nutmeg flavors) added to the coffee mix or creme mix. Even though the demand for such a flavor seemed high, actual sales of the product was said to have been moderately low. The drink continues to be a seasonal beverage returning to some areas each year. *Cinnamon Dolce Blended Coffee/Blended Crème - This drink was introduced in January 2006. Originally a seasonal syrup, Cinnamon Dolce has been added as a semi-permanent flavor due to high demand during the Winter 2 season. The syrup tastes like sweet cinnamon buns, with an aftertaste reminiscent of butter. *Maple Blended Coffee/Blended Crème - This drink was introduced in the fall of 2006 and uses a syrup made with maple syrup and topped with whipped cream and maple drizzle. *Gingerbread Blended Coffee/Blended Crème - This drink was introduced during the holiday season of 2000 and has a strong gingerbread cookie taste. *Mint Mocha (Bottled) - This was a bottled version of a Starbucks Frappuccino that had similar consistency to other bottled frappuccinos and had a peppermint flavoring to it. Before it even hit stores in mid-2005, it was announced it would be a limited edition item, but it sold very well. It lived up to the limited edition name, and Starbucks dropped it in January 2006. Starbucks began selling the bottled drink again for the 2006/2007 Holiday season. There is no other bottled frappuccino on the market with this flavor or any similarity to this flavor. *Dulce De Leche - This new drink was introduced in April 2005. It has a sweet caramel flavor and is often drizzled with caramel on top of the whipped cream. It is also available in latte form. It was introduced in Peruvian Starbucks' stores named "Manjar Blanco" and it has been expanded around Latin America. *Maple White Chocolate Crème - A seasonal drink that is a standard white chocolate creme based frappuccino but with added maple syrup. Serves with whipped cream and maple topping or white chocolate sauce. Bottled *Caramel - the most popular flavor made with a hint of caramel flavoring *Mocha - made with chocolate *Mocha Lite - made with chocolate and special creme to make it less fattening *Vanilla - a hint of vanilla FLAVORING *Coffee - similar to iced coffee *Strawberries & Crème - crème based and coffee-free *Mint Mocha (Limited Edition) - Since its addition in July, 2005, it has appeared during the holiday seasons. *Dark Chocolate Peppermint Mocha (Limited Edition) - Just like mint mocha but with extra chocolate and mint flavor. New for the 2007 holiday season and re-released for the 2008 holiday season. *Dark Chocolate Mocha - Just like Mocha with extra chocolate. Released February 2008. *Dark Mocha Raspberry (Limited Edition)- Dark chocolate with a hint of raspberry. Released August 2008. Category:Beverages